


GSF Are For Reals

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Genre: Big Smoke (mentioned), Brian (mentioned) - Freeform, Carl's Mom (mentioned), Ryder (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: For the new times, CJ has set up a party for his crew.





	1. Chapter 1

CJ had been setting up party cups, and some beer pong for when his homies arrive. There was a knock that had snapped Carl out of his cleaning duties.  
"Sweet?"  
"No it's me, Ryda, you busta!"  
CJ opened the door.  
"Sweet, you did good for Ryder with that."  
"Okay, homie. Thanks."  
"Ay, Sweet, don't be all uptight man, we can finally chill."  
"Yeah.'  
Sweet sat down on the leather couch.  
Sweet saw the pong on the table.  
"Man, you got beer pong?"  
"Hell yeah, budget edition."  
"Madd Doggs got good stuff, Carl."  
"Ain't nothing wrong with dat."  
Multiple people were heard chattering outside.  
Sweet peeped through the blinds in the window.  
"CJ, it's bout time they show up."  
People came flooding in, before Carl could even reach the door knob, so he was knocked down.  
Madd Dogg saw CJ tripped.  
"Sorry, can't help you dog. I got shit to bring inside."  
CJ got himself up, "Wait that better not mean Jeffr-"  
"IT'S OG LOC, PLAYA!"  
Sweet started laughing."  
Loc sat down on the table.  
Where Melvin could've killed Sweet. Big Smoke, fucking up his big bro. Where would Carl be? He might even be de-  
"CARL!"  
"Yeah, Big bro?"  
"The damn kitchen is a dance floor."  
"What did you expect, Sweet?"  
Carl walked off upstairs, reminiscing everything that could've happened... Bad things.. That would've happened if he had never shown his face back in San Andreas.  
Carl locked his room door.  
Meanwhile, Madd Dogg was dj'ing, OG Loc was rapping, and some people were dancing.  
Kent and Maccer arrived.  
"And now who's left this door open?"  
"Maccer, you need to wisen up."  
"Kent, it was a question!"  
Kent and Maccer walked off into the kitchen.  
"Nobody has closed that fucking door."  
Sweet got up and slammed it and locked it too.  
Everyone was having a good time, except for the two bros.  
Sweet knew something was up with Carl. Sweet had been told to loosen up, so he did. And he did right now.  
"Where's CJ?"  
By now, the house was crowded.


	2. Carl Johnson

CJ was laying in bed, trying to sleep. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened. Ryder, Smoke and Brian, even his mom, were gone.   
-  
Sweet was finding his way upstairs through the crowd. "Damn it CJ."  
-  
The door busted open into Carl's room.   
"CJ, you gotta loosen up and drink some shit down there. Fuck the past, let's chill, bro."  
"I guess so."  
Carl and Sweet went back to the party.


End file.
